Raido Raiden
Lord Raiden is one of the ''Twelve Wizard Saints ''and the Lord of The Surge City of the Lightning Valley. Physical Appearance Lord Raiden is a very tall, very muscular man with dark skin and an imposing figure. He has brown eyes along with sectioned blonde hair along with a small mustache and beard. His face is selective with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes and creases across his forehead. Raidem seems to wear his cloak and hat on a regular basis without a shirt underneath, further displaying his hulking physique. He normally removes these when he is ready for combat revealing his shirtless attire. He has black Star tattoos on both shoulders.and has large gold bangle bracelets on each wrist which have protrusions that can jut out when he attacks. He also wears a gold belt around his waist with a boar's face engraved in the centre. Personality Lord Raiden has a calm yet very intimidating exterior, all though he is very headstrong and quite easily aggrivated, irritated by Draduceus' comments enough to crush their vehicle without reason. He also has very little patience, especially for Kisuke Crimoire who he constantly argues with whenever they encounter eachother, even going as far as trying to attack him. Raiden also has a very stern and decisive demeanour, as seen when he was seemingly unaffected by Kisuke's friendly plea for Kiva's life. In battle, Raiden is physically brutal, as he uses extreme physical force to devastate his opponents no matter who they are, Kiva is less then half Raiden's age yet he nearly killed him. Story Little is currently known about Lord Raiden's past, he is normally only seen in Surgent, where don't allow strangers to see him. Though it is known that he is one of the most proficient user of Lightning Magic and is famous for creating the Raikiri Lightning Tower , rumors have even spread saying that he uses Lightning God Slayer Magic . Lord Raiden appeared outside of Surgent for the 29th Annual Grand Prix from East Forest to Era, he came to seemingly congradulate the winning team, when infact he came to collect the reward personally for his city. There he was met by Kisuke Crimoire, a fellow Saint Wizard who Raiden did not seem to get along well with due to his short temper. He was also aggrivated by young wizards who were with Kisuke who commented on Lord Raiden's "anger issues. He was even challenged by a Wizard named Kiva, whom Raiden easily defeated and fatally injured. He left the scene after being stopped by Crimoire who told himt to leave the boy alone. Raiden was called out on a meeting with the Wizard Saints while Zeus apple was stolen from Surgent City. Raiden heard of the incedent and returned to the Lightning Valley to find Draduceus had been behind the crimes, nearly tearing apart the lightning tower. Without learning the entire story, Raiden entered battle and attacked Shinn Eblion. Shinn faught back valiantly but was ultimatley defeated by the Thunder God. But before Raiden finished off the Guild, his right hand man Lord Dalta told him that it was Chemist Masol who had stolen the apple, and Draduceus had faught to regain it. Forgiving the Guild for ruining his tower, Raiden took back the true apple and allowed the Guild safe passage home. Skills and Abilities Peak Conditioning: Lord Raiden's muscle mass is visably beyond its limit. He possess both immense speed and strength aswell as incredible durability and stamina. He is known for being one of the strongest Wizards and Fiore and this can be viewed simply though the condition of his body. *'Immense Strength': Lord Raiden possess incredible physical strength, he was able to lift a magic vehicle and crush it with a single hand, then simply toss it aside like it was nothing. His blows are known to be very quick with bone crushing effects. *'Immense Speed': Lord Raiden is known to be the second fastest wizard in Fiore, bested only by Kisuke Crimoire, the Golden Breeze himself. Even so, Raiden has been able to surpize attack Kisuke with his speed aswell as many other wizards, his base speed has even been shown to easily outmenuever Kiva's teleportation magic. *'Immense Durability': Lord Raiden's pain tolerance is absolutley monstrous, it is almost as if he does not feel pain at all. Lord Raiden has been known and proven to ignore every single one of his injuries, if he even gets one at that. His aura has been shown to easily deflect attacks from weaker Wizards, Kiva's own Magic Force was unable to injure him. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Lord Raiden is only endures in close quarters combat, he uses his incredible speed and strength to easily overpower his enemies and crush them. The majority of his combatants are also unable to injure Raiden allowing him to continue pounding them until they are either dead, or close to it. Vast Magic Power: Lord Raiden has an incredible amount of magic energy, simply letting it flow out of him during battle, shown by his Aura, normally not even using it to cast spells or attacks of any kind. His magic pressure is greatly large and untamed, it easily leaks out with his emotions and it has been shown to be able to crack the ground aswell as block the attacks of others without Raiden's own willingness to do so. Magic Lightning Magic: Lord Raiden's famous and signature magic, he is famous for being the most powerful Lightning Wizard in all of Surgent, a city who prides themselves in their mastery of it. Raiden's profiecentcy in this is expressed by its blue color, while normally the magic is yellow. It allows him to produce, control and manipulate lightning and electricity at his will. Through its use, Raiden can not only generate lightning from his body but also make it appear from almost anywhere to strike his opponents, taking them by surprise. By generating electricity on different parts of his body, he’s capable of making his attacks in melee deadlier, he normally wears this lightning as a sort of armor that protects him from nearly any attack. Category:NPC Category:Twelve Wizard Saints